dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest Witch
The Forest Witch was a minor character who was featured in the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise. She was the adoptive grandmother of Giselle and whom disappearance caused her to create the Garden. Forest Witch was based on the grandmother from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Match Girl, Frau Holle from Brothers Grimm's Frau Holle, and the mythological doppelganger. She was also loosely based on one of the weavers in The Emperor's New Clothes and possibly on the Russian story character, Baba Yaga. Appearance and Personality Due to being her doppelganger, the Forest Witch greatly resembled Godmother Amelia, but with noticeable differences: her long hair was white and her eyes were grey. She wore a white dress with gold detailing and a short evening-blue jacket with short sleeves and a white feathered collar. On her arms were fingerless gloves and a white veil with blue roses draped down to her back, going as far as her forehead in the front. As the good half of Amelia's soul, the Forest Witch was kind and loving. Some of her memories as Amelia and past experiences with helping Cinderellas carried over into her new life, inspiring her to aid as many people as she could. She aimed to be kind and helpful to make up for the evils Amelia had done. Possibly due to her memories as Amelia, the Forest Witch had a maternal side and rewarded kindhearted children, while punishing bad children. History When Godmother Amelia fell into despair at the death of her husband Geppetto, she accidentally split her soul into two, one part good and the other part evil. Once Amelia chose the evil portion of her soul, she abandoned the good other half which become a different entity, forming into the Forest Witch. For years, the Forest Witch travel around the world as a phantom existence and under the moonlight gained physical form. Traveling around the world, the Forest Witch wished to live a meaningful life, aware that her existence won't last forever. From her experience and knowledge, the Forest Witch help people in order to avoid the grief and sorrow, hoping to also make up for Amelia's evil. At one point, the Forest Witch found a girl who has triggered a magical portal. Taking the girl into her hospitality so she doesn't get lost in enchantment, the child wanted to return the favor by doing house chores. Although the Forest Witch declines, the child attempted to shook the featherbed to fluffed it up, but the feathers that were shaken turned into snowflakes. Touched by the effort the girl tried, the Forest Witch instructed that the girl closed her eyes, sending her back to her world. As a reward, the witch made falling stars into gold coins and returned the girl her spindle, now with beautiful thread. The Forest Witch started to help children from around the world, rewarding the good with gold and punishing the bad (possibly by dunking black pitch at them). The story caused the people to give the good witch the title of "White Lady" or "Frau Holle". Eventually, after settling in Furen, Denmark, the Forest Witch found a girl in the nook of an alley. Having a maternal side to her, the Forest Witch took the girl to her home and waited until she woke up. The child explained that her name was Giselle and talk about her tale. Pitying the girl, the Forest Witch adopted her as her granddaughter. Together, they lived happily ever after for quite some time. At some point, King Oberon invited the Forest Witch and her granddaughter to his palace. He treated the magical duo with luxury, serving them the best dishes and allowing them to sleep in fancy chambers. Eventually, he requests for the Forest Witch to make him eternally young. However, she declined and tried to reason with the king, but was exiled from the palace along with her granddaughter. With Amelia's death, Forest Witch ceased to exist and disappeared so suddenly that she was unable to tell Giselle what had happened, causing the girl to be heartbroken. Believing that the unhappiness of others had caused the Forest Witch to disappear, Giselle vowed to use her illusion magic to make people's wishes come true, in hope that their happiness would make the Forest Witch return. Many years later, the Detective was sent to investigate the chaos that Giselle has caused. The Forest Witch aided the Detective, pleading for the woman to help tell the truth to her granddaughter. In the end, she appeared one last time, embracing the dying Giselle in her arms again. Powers and Abilities * [[Longevity|'Longevity']] (formerly): The Forest Witch has this ability as the doppelganger of Amelia. However, after a few hundred years, the Forest Witch disappears. * Potion Making: Using herbs, the Forest Witch can make potions that are capable to heal people. It is equivalent to medicine. * Wood Carving: Because of her time spent with Geppetto as Amelia, it is possible that the Forest Witch knows how to carve wood as evidence of the three wood figurines of Pinocchio, Giselle, and Geppetto. * Conjuring Magic: As a spirit, the Forest Witch can materialize physical objects out of thin air. * Teleportation:'' ''As a spirit, the Forest Witch was no longer bound by earthly physics and could appear anywhere she wanted. Relationships * Amelia (other self, deceased) * Giselle (adoptive granddaughter, deceased) * King Oberon (acquaintance, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (ally) * Spindle Girl (first child to help, presumed deceased) Relevant Parables The Little Match Girl (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) On a cold snowy night, a poor young girl named Giselle was trying to sell matches on the street by herself. She was driven out of her home by her drunken father because they were broke and needed the money. The girl took shelter in a nook and sat down. She lit some matches, but they didn't offer enough warmth. She looked up to the sky and saw some shooting stars. Then she remembered that they can make wishes come true. She suddenly realized she couldn't think of a wish, for she felt that no one loved her. Her father beat her when he got drunk, and she could scarcely remember her mother. She had a faint memory of her dead grandma, a white-haired woman who held her gently when she was a baby. "I am coming to you, Grandma," the girl sighed, as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair was holding her gently, keeping her warm. The lady found her and brought her to her home. After hearing her story, the lady told the girl she could stay with her, if she wanted to. In time, the little girl learned that the lady was a witch. From then on, the girl lived with the witch, her new grandma, happily ever after. The Star Coins (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) A poor little girl was working a spindle for a pittance on a cold winter's night. She suddenly pricked her finger on the spindle. She tried to wash the blood away with water from an old well, but she dropped the spindle and it fell into the well. She leapt into the well after it. When the girl woke up, she found herself lying on a featherbed in a warm cabin. A lady with white hair told the girl that she had accidentally triggered a magical portal within the old well. Not wanting to see the girl lost in an enchantment, the lady saved the girl and brought her to her home. Although the girl didn't understand what the lady said, she knew that she had experienced something miraculous. She knew she'd lost her spindle forever, but at least she was safe. To thank the lady, the girl asked to do housework for her, but the lady declined. She got up and shook the featherbed to fluff it up. As the girl was young and inexperienced, the feathers flew around like snowflakes. The girl felt ashamed. The lady, still touched by the little girl's efforts, asked the girl to close her eyes for a moment. When a girl opened her eyes again, she found herself beside the old well under the cold night sky. Suddenly stars falling from the sky transformed into gold coins! Furthermore, a spindle filled with beautiful yarn appeared in the girl's hand. The girl knew that she had been blessed with good fortune to meet a good witch. As the girl hadn't asked the lady's name, people who heard the story referred to her as the White Lady or Frau Holle. 'The Forest Witch '(from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Long ago, a powerful enchantress suffered an inconsolable grief, for she lost her beloved. The feeling was too much for her heart to bear. In order to protect herself from such a traumatizing experience, the enchantress unintentionally broke her soul. Her soul was split into both good and evil sides. When the enchantress chose the evil side as her dominant personality, the good side was forsaken, and it separated from her soul transforming into an entirely different entity. The good side became a phantom-like existence, though it still carried the enchantress's knowledge and memories, but was fading with age. After drifting for several decades, with the blessing of the silver moon's shine, the phantom finally settled on a physical form. A new woman with a pure soul was formed miraculously under the moonlight. Due to her own experience, she knew that grief devoured people's heart and brought nothing but pain and suffering. She traveled around in a portable cabin, intending to help others with her sorcery to avoid people's sorrow. Sometimes she played a maternal role, and often took care of the local forest wildlife as well. She made people cures using herbs prepared with a mortar and pestle. Though she gave no name, her deeds won her many different titles. Knowing that she was only a fragmented soul, and that she would disappear someday, she still lived a meaningful life. She always remembered the enchantress who gave birth to her and hoped that what she did would somehow make up for the evil that had been done. 'The King's New Clothes '(from The King's Fiery Clothes) A vain king who cared about nothing except for his own beauty. He hired weavers to make him the finest clothes, and the finest stylists in the kingdom to maintain his breathtaking beauty. Even still, he started to notice that his beauty was fading as he aged. He sought help from a witch, who was said to have been living for hundreds of years but she still looked very young. The witch and her pupil were invited to the king's castle, served with the best dishes, and allowed to rest in the most gorgeous chamber. The king asked to have eternal youth just like the witch. He would return her favor. The witch rejected his proposal. A king who cared only for his beauty but not his people was either unfit for his position or "hopelessly stupid." True beauty should be reflected in the soul, not in a mirror. The king was angry as he took this as a grave insult. He expelled the witch and her pupil. The witch gave a final warning to the king to give up on his pursuit of youth. In most cases, living for an eternity was not a blessing, but a curse. After time passed by, the king was old and no longer showed his face in public. The witch's pupil came to visit the king. She was too young to understand the witch's words in the past. She wanted to make the king's wish come true. "I could make you look the same as the olden days using an illusion," the girl said innocently. The king appointed the girl as his new royal witch. This time, she wove him the most amazing enchanted clothes he'd ever laid eyes on, transforming him instantly to his youthful appearance. Trivia * The Forest Witch wears blue roses on her veil. In art and literature, blue roses symbolize love, prosperity, or immortality. * The Forest Witch being a witch instead of any other beings could be reference of Frau Holle being portrayed as one after being demoted from her status as a goddess. ** The Forest Witch disappearing from the world could also be a reference to Frau Holle nearly being forgotten as a goddess, only having survived in fairytales. * Like Serafina, the Forest Witch is also voiced by Lani Minella, who is widely known for her titular role in the Nancy Drew games. Quotes Quotes by the Forest Witch * "There's a special magical object hidden inside this house. It's a replica of my magic glass wand. " * "But even a cheap imitation can become a mighty weapon when used to dispel a curse. Find it!" * "After Geppetto's death, Amelia's soul was split in two, good and evil. Amelia kept the evil part, and her good part became me." * "When at last I felt my time ending, it was already too late to tell the Match Girl the truth. I disappear." * "I left without saying goodbye, and that wounded her heart. Please, help me tell her the truth!" Quotes about the Forest Witch * "And like that, she's gone. I bet she drained much of her power to help me." - Fairytale Detective * "Grandma always said that grief and hatred devour your heart." - Giselle Galleries Character= Forest Witch's Spirit.png|Forest Witch's spirit Forest Witch arrives before the Detective.jpg|Forest Witch appears before the Detective Forest_Witch_speaks_to_Detective.jpg|Forest Witch speaks to Detective Forest Witch in the Arcane Lab.jpg|Forest Witch in the Arcane Lab Forest Witch returns to her granddaughter.png|Forest Witch returns to Giselle Giselle and Forest Witch reunited.jpg|Forest Witch embraces Giselle |-|Depictions= Match Girl.png|Portait of the Forest Witch and Giselle, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Stone_carving_Forest_Witch.jpg|Stone carving depicting the Forest Witch, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Amelia_and_Forest_Witch_portraits.jpg|Twin portraits of Amelia and the Forest Witch, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise DP 15 Forest Witch.png|Forest Witch on the books Forest Witch and Match Girl.png Stone Carving of the Forest Witch's disappearance.png|Stone carving of the Forest Witch's disappearance Forest Witch mural.png Match Girl and Witch.png TKFC Forest Witch statue.jpg MG Forest Witch statue.jpg MG castle LMG.jpg Witch statue.png |-|Locations= Loft.png Forest Path.png Arcane Lab.png Witch's Hut.png Egeskov Kingdom heyday.jpg|Statue of the Forest Witch Egeskov Town Remnants.jpg |-|Artifacts= Replica Glass Wand.jpg|Replica of Forest Witch's Magic Glass Wand MG plaque3.png|Plaque dedicated to the Forest Witch MG note9.png|Forest Witch's note on the Magic Glass Wand MG note4.png|Forest Witch's note on doppelganger MG note3.png|Forest Witch's second note on doppelganger |-|Other Images= DP15- White Lady- Concept Art.jpg|Forest Witch concept art from Blue Tea Game newsletter DP15 wallpaper01 1920x1080.jpg|Forest Witch Wallpaper The Little Match Girl Parable Image.jpg|Forest Witch featured in "The Little Match Girl" Parable image The Star Coins Parable Image.jpg|Forest Witch featured in "The Star Coins" Parable image The Forest Witch Parable Image.jpg|Forest Witch featured in "The Forest Witch" Parable image DP15 credits.png MG Cursed Object20.jpg|Forest Witch Cursed item in The Match Girl's Lost Paradise The Forest Witch Parable Jewel.jpg TMGLP Standard Edition icon.jpg MGLP Steam banner.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Unnamed People Category:Allies Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise